1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a question and answer game/tutorial. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and device for encoding a correct answer such that a user may read a question and a list of possible answers without learning the identity of the correct answer.
2. Background
Question and answer games and tutorials are both entertaining and educational. Traditionally, these games involve selecting a person to read a question from a card to a group of people. Along with the question, often times a list of possible answers will be provided. The person reading the question, however, is generally precluded from responding to the question because usually he or she learns of the correct answer when reading the card. This also prohibits the reader from using the game in a solitary or self-study manner. It is therefore preferred that measures be taken to conceal the correct answer from the reader.
A variety of games involve a card having a coded answer. For example, some games use a card having a question with a corresponding coded indicium. A separate reference is used to decode the indicium and determine the correct answer or identity. Using a separate document, however, can be awkward and frequently the answer key is lost or otherwise separated from the question card.
Other games use a card having a question and possible answers on the same side. The answer key is provided on the reverse side. Although this card may allow the reader to read both the question and possible answers without knowing the correct answer, it does not allow the reader to read just the question without seeing the possible answers. Frequently, it is preferable to "take a crack" at answering a question without looking at the possible answers.
Therefore, a need exists for a question and answer game that conceals the identity of the correct answer from reader while he or she reads the question and the possible answers. The present invention fulfills this need among others.